Minimal risk non-invasive studies of sudomotor, cardiovagal and adrenergic function to enhance the normative database for the autonomic reflex laboratory. The studies comprise part of the studies used to evaluate patients with autonomic failure. The studies evalate the severity and distribution of autonomic failure. These studies are ongoing.